1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake system for a vehicle engine, in which the intake system includes an air cleaner having a plurality of chambers formed therein, and a plurality of throttle bodies which are at least partly disposed within the air cleaner. The air cleaner encases at least one air cleaner element disposed within a housing that is divided by the air cleaner elements into an unfiltered air chamber and a filtered air chamber. The throttle bodies regulate the amount of air supplied from the filtered air chamber to engine cylinder heads.
2. Description of the Background Art
An intake system in which an air cleaner is connected through a throttle body to a cylinder head of an engine mounted on a motorcycle is known, for example, from Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2001-73810. In this prior art system, the operating noise of the throttle bodies during throttle operation is great.
It is desirable to take steps to reduce the operating noise of the air intake system. Further, in vehicles where injectors are mounted on the throttle bodies, the injector operation adds to the operating noise of the system. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the operating noise of the injectors.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved intake system for a motorcycle in which the noise created by the throttle bodies is reduced. In particular, a need exists for an intake system in which both throttle body noise and injector noise are significantly reduced.